


Friday Night

by hxmestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, byeeee, davekat - Freeform, this is a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmestuck/pseuds/hxmestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are Sophomore Flatmates at UOT.<br/>Karkat's the guy who gets all of his work done while Dave is the more 'cool kid party-goer'<br/>It's the same routine every Friday Night/Saturday Morning, Dave comes in at 3 AM, drunken with high spirits and Karkat has to deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is my first time writing so, woo. ~

"Dave, fuck off" Karkat mumbled as he pushed his door to his room closed.  
"Awh, Kaaaarkat, c'mon, I'm sorry.." Dave whined through the crack under the door.  
"Dave, I said fuck off!" Karkat said as he raised his voice.  
He heard Dave stumble back into the sitting room of the flat they both shared, indeed he felt a little guilty but it was Daves fault! Late last night Dave came in from a night out with some of his sophomore friends, he came back around 3 am and was completely out of his mind. He kept on annoying Karkat to the point until he'd had enough, he hasn't intended to hurt Dave when he pushed him away but needless to say, he did. Dave then, obviously, flipped out under his drunk state and wrecked most of his room. He came out in the morning, moaning about a head ache and complaining that Karkat had wrecked his room, you can kind of guess where it goes from here, same old same old. Karkat flipped out himself and ranted to about how Dave acted. Now they're here, Karkat sitting in his room and Dave in the other room. He waited for a while before leaving his room quietly.  
He moved to where Dave was, splayed out over the sofa and his head in his hands. "D-Dave?" He asked quietly, tapping his shoulder. Dave shuffled slightly, looking up sourly. "The fuck do you want?" He said, angrily.  
Karkat didn't know how to react, he just held his hands up defensively and looked at Dave for a few seconds, frowning slightly before mumbling a quiet 'nothing'.  
He stood straight up, walking about for a second and stopping to scan over the sitting room.  
There was rubbish everywhere, the kitchen was messy and the sitting room floor had crumpled up pieces of paper everywhere, mostly from Karkats various sketches and story ideas.  
If you couldn't tell by now, Karkat was the more artsy type, into drawing and writing where as Dave was the 'cool party goer' type, you know, the guys you always see with all the girls in every picture he was tagged in on Facebook.  
Sadly, Karkat never got the message of cleanliness over to Dave so the flat stayed dirty most of the time. Karkat started moving around Dave’s lazy self slouched on the sofa and started cleaning up the flat, starting at the kitchen, cleaning the counters and mopping the floor.  
He moved to the sitting room, picking up the paper, dusting the surfaces and hoovering the rugs. When he'd eventually finished, Dave still hadn't moved from the sofa. He had a slight pout on his face, obviously his headache was giving him a great deal of pain.  
Karkat took pity on him and went to the bathroom, searching the medicine cabinet for painkillers and headache pills. When he's eventually found the pills he walked back into the sitting room, seeing that Dave had moved from the previous position he was in and had resorted to curling up. Karkat went into the kitchen, filled a glass with water and went back in, sitting down awkwardly next to Dave and tapping him again lightly. "H-hey Dave? I have something that'll help that headache"  
Dave lifted his head slightly and sighing. "What's that?" he asked, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "I just got you some water and pain killers, here" Karkat put the water down on the side table and handed him 2 pills, getting off the sofa and walking back into his own room.  
When he got into his room he curled up on his bed. He picked up his wide framed glasses and slipped them on, grabbing his sketch pad and drawing whatever came to mind. He got lost in the drawing, spending at least 2 hours on what was meant to be a simple sketch. Karkat was broken away from the sketch by a light knock on his door. He reluctantly slipped off the bed already knowing what was going to happen, opening the door slightly, his glasses half way off his nose, he sighed. Seeing Dave in the state he always was after he'd been drunk, teary eyed and red faced. Dave moved forwards, hugging Karkat tightly, mumbling 'sorry' into his hair.  
Karkat looked up slightly, sighing. "Dave, it's fine, there's no need to be sorry, I've gotten used to this behavior from you so I don't expect anything more of you, it's fine"  
Dave grumbled slightly, still hugging the smaller figure.  
Karkat squirmed, trying to move out of his grasp, trying to get back to his sketching.  
Dave let go of him, jumping onto his bed and sitting cross legged.He sat quietly, contently watching Karkat as he moved onto the bed himself picking up the sketch pad and finishing off the drawing.  
He kept on looking over at Dave, blushing slightly from embarrassment.  
"Dave, what're you looking at?" He sighed slightly, leaning down to pick up his Mac Book and lifting up the top and typing something into Google, going back to the sketch book. He was still waiting for a reply from Dave.  
"Uh, just at you drawing, that's a nice picture.." He mumbled quietly, still looking through his stupid shades.  
"You know, you'd be able to see it better if you took those fucking awful shades off.." Karkat laughed slightly.  
Dave scowled, snatching the book and peering it from under his shades, flicking through the pages.  
Karkat moved quickly, taking it off him and hugging it close. "Don't touch that." he growled.  
Dave laughed loudly "Wow, okay, sorry crabby pants".  
"Oh shut up Dave, I've heard tat joke one million times, just because my zodiac sign is Cancer aka Crab doesn't mean you can reuse the same fucking joke all the time." He glanced up from the Google page on his laptop, frowning slightly.  
"That's all my course work in there, I don't want you messing it up!" Karkat said loudly, looking back to his screen, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
Dave scoffed loudly. "Me, messing it up? You must be joking! I’ll mess it up if you don't let me look!" Dave said competitively.  
"Stop threatening me, asshole, I'm trying to get some work done here!" Karkat frowned, going back to typing up an evaluation for his latest assignment.  
He heard laughing as he typed, turning quickly towards Dave.  
"What are you laughing about?!" He glared, questioning him.  
"You honestly don't believe that ill mess your work up? Karkat, you know me, I don't make threats for the fun of it! Just let me see your god damn art book!" Dave said, reaching for the book, Karkat gripped it closer.  
"Dave, this is a stupid thing to get all worked up over, just leave it alright! Why the hell do you want to look in my book anyway?! It’s just work, nothing you'll be interested in seeing as you don't do your own work." He raised his voice, obviously getting irritated.  
"God, you're so pissy Kitkat and I do work!" Dave whined. Karkat sighed angrily at the use of a pathetic nickname.  
"First of all, you make me fucking pissy! And second, don't fucking use those stupid nicknames! They have no real purpose than to annoy me and as if! Your work must include partying until 3 in the morning I presume.." He scowled, picking up his laptop and book, leaving the room, shouting behind him. "By the way, you can clean your own shitty room, it's still a mess the last time I checked" He heard Dave let out a frustrated sigh.  
It wasn't his fault Dave was like that, really it wasn't, Dave bought this on himself!  
He went to the kitchen, boiling the kettle to make himself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch. He switched on the TV and flicking through some shitty channels.  
Dave stumbled through about an hour after, slouching down next to him and sighing repeatedly. After the 5th sigh, he gave up. "God dammit Dave, what the fuck is up?" He asked bitterly.  
"You're angry at me aren't you...?" Dave said in a child like voice.  
"N-no, Dave, don't act like that, you just agitate me when you stay out until ungodly hours and act up in the morning.." He replied, a little more soothingly this time, still wit he slight tone of annoyance. Dave always had his way to win Karkat over and he knew exactly what buttons to press.  
Dave blinked tiredly, leaning his head on Karkats shoulder.  
Karkat sighed himself, trying to concentrate on the crap on TV.  
He felt a hand intertwine with his lazily.  
He pulled back slightly before relaxing looking down at the disheveled person below him.  
Dave kept on falling asleep then jolting himself awake, determined that he wasn't going to fall sleep.  
Karkat looked down and smiled weakly, looking at Dave trying to keep himself up. “Dave, go to sleep, you’re obviously tired” Karkat said softly, looking down.  
“I-I’m not t-tired!” He yawned in response, his eyes shutting behind his shades again.  
Karkat thought quickly before saying “You can sleep here if it’ll make you happier”.  
Dave looked up, smiling drowsily.  
“O-Okay..” Dave replied, snuggling up against Karkat, forgetting about everything. He was just happy to be next to Karkat.  
And this was their continuous routine every Friday night..

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is my first time writing and uploading my works up to AO3 so this probably isn't the best! If you want to give me any advice on how to improve my writing style (you know like using less commas and using various words less and others more or something) then feel free to comment!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> update/edit; lolol i re-did most of this, i used way too many commas! Sorry all:)


End file.
